1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to testing an electronic device, and particularly to an electronic device and method for testing multiple features of the electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Mean time between failures (MTBF) is usually used to estimate reliability of a product, such as a mobile phone. At present, more and more features, such as radio frequency (RF) transmitter, RF receiver, vibrator, backlight, speaker, camera, Bluetooth, and radio, are provided in a mobile phone. As a result, MTBF tests of the mobile phone become complicated since a number of features need testing. A test device (e.g., a computer) may be utilized to test the multiple features. Use of test device makes it inconvenient to implement the MTBF test and causes test costs to increase.